El amor, un dilema
by darisu-chan
Summary: Cuando no quieres enamorarte, cuando no sabes que es lo que sientes, cuando tienes miedo de declarártele a esa persona, sabes que tienes un dilema, un dilema llamado amor. ¡IchiRuki!
1. Capítulo 1: No me quiero enamorar

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, es todo obra de Kubo Tite-sama

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Yo algo enferma jeje. Bueno, yo sigo aquí con los fics IchiRuki y este es un three-shots, que espero sea de su agrado. Es muy curiosa la historia de como se me ocurrió, una noche, estaba acostada en mi cama sin poder dormir, pensando en la escaza que es mi vida amorosa y que nunca he tenido una relación de novios con alguien por muchas razones, entre ellas mi obvio miedo al compromiso, ha ser herida de nuevo y que soy pésima para estas cosas, de verdad, cuando no me gusta alguien en verdad flirteo mucho, pero cuando me gusta demasiado ya ni sé que decir. Bueno, el punto es que se me vino a la mente la idea de adaptar esta situación a mi Rukia-chan, porque en algunas cosas nos parecemos. En fin, los primeros capis de este fic son narrados en segunda persona del singular, el primero es acerca de Rukia, el segundo de Ichigo y el tercero, el cual será relatado en tercera persona, es la resolución jeje. Además, estos tres shots son de corte alterno, por lo que muchas cosas no coinciden con la trama y dejare otras cosas como un misterio. Sin más, los dejo disfrutar.

**Canciones recomendadas mientras al leer (Play List):**

~ Hate that I love you: Rihanna feat. Ne-Yo (primer parrafo)

~ Who knew?: Pink (segundo parrafo al sexto)

~ Be mine: Robyn (septimo parrafo)

~ Hate that I love you (octavo al décimo)

~ Can't help falling in love with you: A-TEENS version (onceavo hasta el final)

Capítulo 1: No me quiero enamorar

Te miras al espejo y das un suspiro de frustración, no logras comprender por qué quieres verte especialmente linda el día de hoy y, sin embargo, sabes perfectamente cuál es la razón de esto. Hoy quieres verte distinta, especial y mucho más bonita que de costumbre, porque te citaste con _él _en el parque. Por puro enojo, avientas tu cepillo de cabello y ves como se pierde entre los confines de tu habitación; te sientes frustrada, avergonzada, confundida y, sobretodo, furiosa contigo misma. Hay una buena razón para tus actitudes, después de todo, has roto una promesa contigo misma y has roto las reglas que te autoimpusiste; tenía mucha razón tu padre aquel día que te dijo que no tenías remedio y que eras un caos, no debiste enojarte con él, pues tenía toda la razón del mundo al decirte esto. Tu problema, o mejor dicho dilema, en cuestión es que, muy a tu pesar, te has vuelto a enamorar.

Todavía recuerdas la primera vez que te enamoraste, tenías apenas catorce años y el afortunado del que te enamoraste, fue tu mejor amigo de aquella época: Abarai Renji. Él tenía casi todas las cualidades que te gustaban en el sexo opuesto y, aun así, no tenías ni idea de por qué te enamoraste de él en primer lugar. Compartían prácticamente todo y lo conocías tanto como la palma de tu mano, aunque, por increíble que parezca, cada día descubrías algo diferente sobre él; fue la primera persona que, con todo y sus defectos y virtudes, fuiste capaz de amar tal y como era. Solo había un problema, no sabías si él correspondía este sentimiento o si solo te veía como una hermana; tú querías saber sus sentimientos, pero tenías miedo de salir lastimada y no podías decirle.

Pasó un año en el que te guardaste tus sentimientos y todo seguía igual entre ustedes, o casi, pues él se había vuelto popular y tenía a un montón de chicas detrás de él; aun así, el pelirrojo te insistía en que no quería salir con ninguna de ellas y te decía que tú eras la única en la que pensaba. Había veces en las que creías que te correspondía y otras veces pensabas que solo te veía como una hermana, lo único que sabías con certeza era que, cada día que pasaba, te ibas enamorando más y más de él; sus actitudes hacia a ti, la forma en la que te miraba, la manera en la que bromeaba contigo y tomaba tu mano, te hacían sentir especial. Él era único y tú deseabas con todo el corazón que llegara el día en el que se diera cuenta que tú eras la chica para él

Lamentablemente, llegó el día en el que él también se enamoró, pero no de ti, sino de otra chica, quien era, a tu parecer, muchísimo más bonita que tú y con mejor personalidad; como eras su mejor amiga, no podías dejar de escuchar sus comentarios acerca de ella y tenías que darle consejos de cuál era la mejor manera en la que él se podía acercar a aquella chica. Un día, ya no lo pudiste soportar más y le gritaste porque ya no pasaba tiempo a tu lado, a lo que él respondió "Escucha, no me importa si estás o no enamorada de mí, pero yo no lo estoy de ti y quiero estar con mi nueva novia"; sus palabras te sorprendieron, no solo porque no sabías que esa chica era tu novia, pero porque él se había dado cuenta de tus sentimientos y no le había importado que esa no era la mejor manera de rechazarte.

Enojada, no le hablaste en dos semanas completas, en las que te sentiste totalmente desdichada y destruida por dentro; sin embargo, lo que más te dolía no era tu corazón herido ni el hecho de que quizás habías perdido a tu mejor amigo, no, lo que dolía y hacía que te enojaras más era tu orgullo herido; eres una Kuchiki, después de todo, no podías evitar ser orgullosa, mucho menos, dejar de encabronarte al saber que alguien había jugado de esa manera con tus sentimientos inocentes. Poco después, volvieron a ser amigos, pero ya no era lo mismo que antes. Como eres una mujer, en tu complicación, quisiste que él luchara por ti, que te demostrara que valías la pena; le dijiste que tu padre te estaba obligando a irte a una preparatoria lejos de la ciudad, pensaste que si Renji te dijera que no quería estar alejado de ti, tú podrías convencer a tu padre de quedarte, pero el idiota de tu amigo te deseó buena suerte y te convenció de ir a esa escuela, diciéndote que era una oportunidad única en la vida. Ese día, Abarai Renji te perdió para siempre y te dijiste a ti misma que estar enamorada era la peor cosa que te pudo haber pasado en la vida.

Pronto, entraste a preparatoria, te encantó el ambiente de tu nueva escuela e hiciste amigos rápidamente; te ocupaste en muchas cosas y te sentías bastante plena. Aun no estabas del todo curada del mal de amor y todavía pensabas en tu amigo y frecuentemente te preguntabas si él pensaba en ti tanto como tú pensabas en él; seguiste en contacto con él por un tiempo con ayuda de la famosa red social _Facebook_, pero, un buen día, él dejó de mantener la comunicación contigo, por un instante pensaste que estaba muy ocupado por la escuela, pero, al pasar dos semanas y notando que ya estaba de vacaciones, te diste por vencida en seguirlo esperando y lo llamaste _idiota _por una última vez. Hasta la fecha, no sabes qué ha sido de él.

Seguiste con tus años de preparatoria y, cuando apenas habías cumplido diecisiete años, nuevamente un chico llamó tu atención. Él sujeto en cuestión era un año mayor que tú y frecuentaban tu mismo círculo de amigos; tal vez no eran los mejores amigos del mundo, pero sí tenían muchas cosas en común y, esta vez, sabías exactamente la razón por la que te habías enamorado de él. Shiba Kaien era alto, guapo, tenía unos hermosos ojos entre verdes y azules, buen sentido del humor, era encantador y tenía un aura especial que atraía a la gente hacia él, era buen líder, te hacía reír y te había enseñado muchas cosas; en fin, Kaien era todo con lo que habías soñado. Pero, parecía que no tenías suerte en el amor, pues justo cuando ibas a hacer tu movimiento, él anunció que tenía novia; ella se llamaba Miyako y era hermosa, inteligente, amable y valiente, en fin, todo lo que alguien espera de una chica; todos decían que ellos dos eran una hermosa pareja y, aunque te doliera, no podías evitar estar de acuerdo con esta opinión, pues esa chica que tu envidiabas, era la mujer ideal para él. Dolida y enojada contigo misma, juraste que no querías volverte a enamorar.

Ha pasado más de un año y medio desde ese momento y ahora tienes dieciocho años y eres una estudiante universitaria; has entrado a una de las mejores universidades que hay en Japón y eres extremadamente brillante en la carrera que estás estudiando, todos tus maestros están fascinados contigo y tu padre no podría estar más orgulloso de ti. Por primera vez en tu vida, sientes que estás haciendo lo correcto y eres muy feliz. En este ambiente, lo conociste a _él_; al principio, no podías verlo ni en puntura y lo insultabas diciéndole que era un "idiota insensible y sin modales" y él te llamaba "enana mandona y sin gracia". Pronto, de alguna manera extraña, se volvió tu mejor amigo y empezaste a confiar en él más de lo que has confiado en alguien en toda tu vida.

Quizás te comenzante a sentir en confianza con él por su manera de ser, tan parecida a la tuya; los dos son orgullosos, tercos, malhumorados, cerrados, tímidos, huraños, honorables, con un sentido de la responsabilidad y de proteger bastante fuertes; los dos perdieron a su madre al ser muy niños y no tienen la mejor de las relaciones con sus padres; los dos son valientes, pero también tienen sus momentos de debilidad y tienden a deprimirse con facilidad. Y entre este mar de similitudes que tienen, con el tiempo te has dado cuenta que también son muy diferentes; él es bastante alto y tú eres muy pequeña, él tiene el cabello de un extravagante tono naranja y tú lo tienes negro como la noche, él tiene los ojos marrones y tú violetas; él prefiere comer cosas dulces y tú saladas, él es amante de Shakespeare y de la Literatura Clásica y tú eres fanática de leer manga shojou y de misterio; aunque te gusta dibujar, él insiste en que tus dibujos son horribles y tú le dices que canta pésimo.

Son tan similares y a la vez tan diferentes que asusta, tanto, que muchos de tus conocidos y amigos les han insinuado que deberían ser algo más, pero esto nunca te había importado, claro, hasta ahora. Sucede que, un buen día te despertaste y te diste cuenta que estabas de mejor humor que de costumbre sin saber la razón, peor aún, sentiste que tu cara completamente se iluminó cuando cierto peli-naranja apareció en tu campo de visión; pronto, te encontraste a ti misma sonriendo como una idiota cada vez que estaba a tu lado y sonrojándote cada vez que te acariciaba la cabeza o tomaba de la mano. Definitivamente, tú, Kuchiki Rukia, te has enamorado de nuevo.

Y ¿cómo no enamorarte de él? Seguro, el hombre es un bruto, testarudo, un completo despistado, con pésimo sentido del humor y, además, tiene una manía por molestarte, pero, también es la única persona que realmente te conoce y te comprende, sabe respetar tu espacio personal y te consuela siempre que estás triste, aunque tú no quieras. Sin duda alguna, este chico se ha ganado tú corazón de la manera más extraña que hay; entre discusiones sin sentido, gritos y apodos extraños se hizo un espacio en ese orgulloso y voluble corazón que tienes.

Suspiras al darte cuenta de todas las virtudes de tu amigo y en la manera que te hace sentir, tan diferente a las veces anteriores, pues ya no estás enamorada de él como una niña caprichosa, no, ahora te enamoraste de él como toda una mujer. El único detalle que te sigue molestando, es tu propia traición a tu propio juramento y el hecho de que es muy probable que él termine rechazándote. ¿Por qué hicieron los dioses del amor algo tan difícil? Aunque, te dices a ti misma, si fuera tan sencillo, no tendría chiste ni sería un reto.

Te miras al espejo y te dices a ti misma que te ves hermosa, hoy te has puesto algo de maquillaje, no mucho, solo delineador negro, mascara, y brillo labial; estas usando un vestido violeta con tonos en blanco y unos zapatos también violetas sin mucho tacón. Mientras pensabas en toda tu vida romántica te diste cuenta que no tuviste suerte con tus otros amores, porque no estabas destinada a estar con ello, ¿cómo supiste esto? Fácil, si hubiera sido el destino, si de verdad hubieras querido estar con ellos, no hubieras tenido miedo, se los habrías dicho; en cambio, tú situación actual es muy diferente, pues has decidido que hoy se lo dirás, le dirás al cabeza hueca de Kurosaki Ichigo todo lo que sientes por él y, si no corresponde tus sentimientos, no te vas a sentir deprimida, pues sabrás que luchaste hasta el final y arriesgaste todo por tu amor.

Un sonido familiar te saca de tus pensamientos, es tu celular, al parecer te ha llegado un mensaje; lo ves y te das cuenta que te lo ha enviado nadie más y nadie menos que Ichigo, preguntándote dónde carajos estás. Sonríes inadvertidamente al notar su grosería y te dices mentalmente que este chico nunca cambiara, pero bueno, esa parte ruda también te gusta de él, ¿no es así? Le contestas diciendo que se te hizo tarde y que ya vas en camino, luego, tomas tu bolso y un suéter y sales de tu departamento, viendo por última vez tu reflejo en el espejo, te guiñas a ti misma el ojo y sonríes, no sabes por qué, pero tienes un buen presentimiento de que este día será magnífico…

* * *

><p>Jo, ¡Gracias por leer! ¿Quedó OOC? ¿O si suena como algo que le pasaría a Rukia? Bueno, de cualquier manera mañana subiré el segundo capi que ya tengo listo. Críticas constructivas son aceptadas. Ja ne!<p> 


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Estoy enamorado?

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, es todo obra de Kubo Tite-sama

**Nota: **¡Hola! Antes que nada, ¡gracias por leer y por sus reviews! De verdad que me alegran el día, sobre todo porque sigo enferma (maldito sistema inmunológico ¬¬) Bueno, la verdad este capi lo iba a subir ayer, pero como estaba poniendome al corriente con el relleno de Bleach, la verdad se me pasa, gomen ne por la tardanza xD. Bueno, sobre el capi anterior, la verdad es que algunas cosas que le pasaron a Rukia con sus decepciones amorosas me pasaron a mí hace muuucho jeje, por eso suena algo real y los pensamientos de Ichigo que presentaré a continuación son inventados pero creo que le quedan bien al personaje jeje. Nuevamente, gracias por leer este humilde fic y por sus reviews, espero que este capi les guste tanto como el anterior. Ja ne!

El rincón de los reviews:

**Koumo: **vaya, ¿apoco te sentiste identificada con la situación de Rukia? Entonces no soy la única que no tiene mucha suerte en el amor xD. ¡Gracias por el review! De verdad me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la manera en la que narré los hechos, me hizo sentir muy feliz que te gustara tanto. De nuevo, ¡gracias! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Komillia F. Jenius: **¡Gracias por el review! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Espero que este capi también te guste ^^ ¡cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Kurosaki Anne: **¡Gracias por el review! Claro que Ichigo y Rukia están hechos el uno para el otro xD. En este capi sabrás los pensamientos de Ichigo jeje. ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**Canciones recomendadas mientras al leer (Play List):**

~ I think I love you: David Cassidy (primer parrafo)

~ HeartBreaker: Will. I. Am. feat. Cheryl Cole (segundo al séptimo)

~ Hate that I love you: Rihanna Feat. Ne-Yo (octavo al noveno)

~ I think I love you: David Cassidy (décimo al onceavo)

~ Just the Girl: The Click Five (doceavo al final)

Capítulo 2: ¿Estoy enamorado?

Miras el reloj por enésima vez en la tarde y suspiras en frustración, justamente _hoy_ se le tenía que ocurrir a la siempre puntual de tu amiga llegar tarde. Te sientas en una banca y notas que tus manos están sudando, estas nervioso, lo que te faltaba; piensas que lo mejor será que te distraigas un poco, así que te dedicas a observar a las personas que pasan caminando por el parque, casi todas en pareja… genial. Vuelves a ver tu reloj y te das cuenta que no es tan tarde como crees, solo faltan unos dos minutos para las cinco, lo que pasa es que tú llegaste demasiado temprano a tu _cita_; notas como tu corazón comienza a latir con fuerza al pensar que _ella _llegara pronto. Nunca, y repito, nunca en toda tu vida te has sentido de esta manera, estás nervioso, sientes que tienes taquicardia, tus manos te sudan, sientes mariposas en el estómago y, encima, sientes que tus mejillas están sonrojadas y todo esto es por culpa de cierta chica que te roba el aliento. Al principio, no le podías poner nombre a esto que sientes, hasta que lo pensaste con detalle y se te ocurrió pensar que, quizás, estás enamorado.

A pesar de que nunca en tu vida te has enamorado, sí has tenido unas cuantas chicas que han estado a tus pies; la primera chica que se enamoró de ti fue Inoue Orihime, linda chica, algo ingenua, de buen cuerpo, pero increíblemente torpe. La conociste en la secundaria porque era la mejor amiga de tu amiga Arisawa Tatsuki y siempre estuvieron en el mismo salón; desde el principio te diste cuenta de sus sentimientos porque, aunque eres bastante despistado para este tipo de cosas, la chica era tan, pero tan estúpidamente obvia, que era imposible no darse cuenta. Siempre que hablaba contigo se sonrojaba, decía cosas tontas y te sonreía mucho, tú, en cambio, le hablabas como le hablarías a cualquier otra persona, aunque eras menos rudo con ella por miedo a hacerla llorar.

Tus años de secundaria pasaron sin que Inoue se te declarara y pronto pasaste a preparatoria; hiciste nuevos amigos y conservaste los antiguos, tus calificaciones subieron y todo parecía ir bien. Pero, hubo un nuevo cambio en tu vida, el loco de tu padre decidió que era hora de que te convirtieras en "hombre", así que te mandó con su amigo Urahara Kisuke, quien te entrenó en artes marciales para que te fortalecieras aun más y para que forjaras tu paciencia, además de que tuviste que trabajar en su tienda; como consecuencia del entrenamiento, no solo tu paciencia mejoró un poco y tus reflejos se volvieron más rápidos, sino que, tu cuerpo se moldeó maravillosamente, convirtiéndote en un blanco para las chicas.

A partir de que todos empezaron a notar tu nuevo sexy cuerpo, muchas chicas empezaron a echarte el ojo, cosa que ignoraste por completo. Quizás porque notó esta situación, Inoue finalmente se te declaró; fue duro para ti tener que rechazarla cuando era obvio que le tomó mucha fuerza de voluntad poder decirte sus sentimientos, pero lo tuviste que hacer. Después de ese incidente, tu amiga Tatsuki dejó de hablarte por una semana entera y toda la escuela te llamó idiota por rechazar a la diosa de la escuela, literalmente. En fin, después Inoue te agradecería haberla rechazada, pues tiempo después empezó a salir con Ishida Uryuu, con quien sale hasta la fecha.

Después de esto, conociste a Hibiki Senna, linda chica de cabello violáceo y enormes ojos dorados, era linda contigo, bastante divertida y pasabas muy buenos ratos con ella. Sin saberlo, ella se fue enamorando poco a poco de ti, cosa que todos notaban menos tú; ahora que lo piensas, debiste haberte dado cuenta, después de todo, a ella le encantaba tomar tu mano, abrazarte, elogiarte y demás, incluso un día te dijo que ustedes dos harían una linda pareja. De verdad que fuiste un ciego y un estúpido. Eventualmente, ella también se te declaró y, muy a tu pesar, tuviste que rechazarla y la observaste llorar de una manera devastadora, intentaste consolarla, pero ella te calló diciéndote que eras un "idiota sin corazón", te dio una cachetada y te mandó al carajo…Así, perdiste a quien considerabas una gran amiga y te sentiste fatal contigo mismo.

En tu último año de preparatoria conociste a Dokugamine Riruka, quien se enamoró de ti a simple vista y te llamó "Hottie"; aquella chica de cabello rojizo y colitas era la típica chica tsundere, pretendía estar enojada contigo todo el tiempo cuando la realidad era que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de ti y tú ni cuenta te dabas. Pronto se volvieron buenos amigos, aunque tú seguías sin saber que sus razones de ser tu amiga eran diferentes a las tuyas, Riruka quería llegar a conocerte para poder enamorarte, pero el plan nunca le resultó porque tú no llegaste a verla como algo más que una amiga; aun así, ella nunca se te declaró y terminó siendo la novia de un tal Yukio que tú ni conocías.

Así acabaste la preparatoria, habiendo enamorado a varias chicas, claro que sin saberlo, y rechazándolas o ignorándolas. Con esta situación, llegaste a pensar que algo andaba mal contigo mismo por no haberte enamorado ni una mísera vez en toda tu vida, incluso el loco de tu viejo empezó a sospechar que eras homosexual y le lloraba diario al poster de tu madre gritando que él no te había criado para que le salieras con que eras un maricón; con todo esto, sabías que no eras gay, sí te atraen sexualmente las mujeres, solo que no te parecía bien la idea de divertirte con ellas o salir con ellas sin que te gustaran realmente, tú problema era que ninguna te habían marcado lo suficiente para quedarse en tu corazón, ninguna era lo suficientemente especial para que tú te llegaras a enamorar…Claro que todo esto cambió cuando entraste a la Universidad.

Te sentías feliz y realizado por haber entrado a una de las Universidades más importantes de todo Japón, siempre fue tu sueño entrar a esa escuela porque era la única que te brindaría buenas oportunidades de conseguir un buen trabajo en el futuro; resultaste ser un alumno excelente, a pesar de lucir como un vago por tu cabello anaranjado, y no tardaste en incorporarte al ambiente universitario. Fue aquí donde la conociste. Todavía recuerdas ese día, tú ibas tranquilamente caminando por los pasillos cuando ella chocó contigo, ella te insultó por no fijarte por donde caminabas y tú le dijiste que no era tu culpa que ella fuera tan enana, así empezó la primera de tantas peleas que vendrían después. De alguna manera te la encontrabas diario y cada vez que se veían se insultaban y discutían aun más, tú la llamabas "enana mandona y sin gracia" y ella te contestaba el insulto llamándote "idiota insensible y sin modales"; gracias a que se veían diario, empezaron a hablar sin discutir y se empezaron a conocer mejor, fue así que ella se volvió tu mejor amiga y la persona en la que más has confiado.

Ella es muy parecida a ti y a la vez bastante diferente, de alguna manera se complementan perfectamente, por lo que no pudiste evitar sentirte muy cómodo a su lado. Pronto, te diste cuenta que ella es la única que te entiende a la perfección y es la única que te puede sacar de tus depresiones, aunque sea a base de patadas y golpes; ella, poco a poco, se fue volviendo alguien muy importante en tu vida e irónicamente, con todo y que te saca de quicio, no puedes evitar emocionarte al pensar en verla pronto y tenerla cerca. Algo en ti había cambiado y tu mejor amigo fue el primero en notarlo, diciéndote que quizás se debía a la presencia de la enana, pero tú no le hiciste caso; sin embargo, y muy a tu pesar, todos tus amigos empezaron a molestarte diciéndote que ella y tú deberían de ser pareja, cosa que tú negaste, diciendo que no la veías de esa forma.

Pero un buen día por fin notaste que algo raro te pasaba, sobre todo cuando _ella _estaba a tu lado; te viste a ti mismo sonriendo como un idiota, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón acelerado cada vez que ella estaba a tu lado. No tenías ni idea de por qué quieres verla siempre feliz, por qué la proteges tanto y, sobretodo, por qué tienes la manía de acariciar su cabello y tomarla de la mano cada vez que puedes; y es que, así no eres tú con nadie, ni con tus propias hermanas. ¡Joder! De verdad que estar confundido te volvía loco, así que fuiste por el consejo de alguien que nunca se burlaría de ti y ese es tu mejor amigo Sado Yasutora, alias Chad; le dijiste todo lo que te pasaba y él simplemente te sonrió y dijo que nada malo te está pasando, que simplemente estás enamorado.

¿Enamorado? ¿Tú? _Imposible_. Nunca en tu vida te has enamorado y no sabes por qué te tiene que pasar justo ahora. Aun así, con todo y que rechazas la idea, piensas en este tema a diario a cualquier hora del día; seguro, te sientes distinto cuando estás con ella, pero ¡vamos! ¿Tanto así te gusta para que te hayas enamorado de ella? Seguro, te gusta estar a su lado, tomar su mano, hacerla reír, se te hace demasiado tierna cuando se sonroja, mueres por verla y cuando no la ves te sientes triste, su compañía te relaja, te fascina perderte en sus ojos, jugar con su cabello, olerla…simplemente estar con ella... ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué piensas todas estas cosas? ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de pensar en ella? ¿Qué te pasa? Y es aquí cuando te cae el veinte, por raro que suene y por imposible que te parezca, que tú, Kurosaki Ichigo, estás perdidamente enamorado.

Ante esta realización, no pudiste evitar sentirte como un completo estúpido por no haberte dado cuenta de esto con anterioridad. Seguro, ella puede ser la mujer más exasperante que has conocido, molesta como ella sola, ingenua y curiosa, con un horrible gusto por un conejo llamado "Chappy, pero también es la única que te conoce a fondo, siempre sabe qué decirte para animarte, respeta tu espacio personal y le agradas tal y como eres, no tienes que hacer nada para impresionarla porque ella ya te tiene en alta estima y, sobre todas las cosas, es la única que ha logrado mover tu corazón. Definitivamente, ella es la persona ideal para ti, así como ella es te hace feliz y no podrías pedir más.

Pero hay un detalle, tú único problema, lo que te separar de tu felicidad, es que ella, quizás, no sienta lo mismo; estas entre la espada y la pared, por un lado quieres estar a su lado, ser de ella y que ella sea tuya, pero si le dices, existe la posibilidad de que te rechace y su hermosa amistad se vaya a la basura, como te pasó con Senna. Ahora entiendes lo que sintieron todas esas chicas que se enamoraron de ti y el coraje que debieron de haber tenido cuando se te declararon; mas, nunca has sido cobarde y no es tiempo de empezar ahora, ¿no es así? Por esto mismo, decidiste que ya era tiempo de hacerle saber cuáles son tus sentimientos y de conocer los de ella, así que decidiste citarla en el parque el día de hoy para declarártele; si hoy te dice que ella también está enamorada de ti, serás el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero si te rechaza, al menos tendrás la satisfacción de saber que lo intentaste.

Suspiras en frustración al notar que lleva quince minutos de retraso y te da miedo pensar que tal vez no venga, justo hoy, cuando habías hecho un esfuerzo por verte más presentable que lo usual, usando una camisa de cuadros en lugar de tus usuales playeras, aunque claro que te pusiste jeans y tenis de todas maneras. Decidiste mandarle un mensaje de texto, diciéndole, _¡Demonios, enana! ¿Dónde carajos estás?_ A lo que ella te contestó: _Lo siento, se me hizo tarde, pero ya voy en camino_. Sonreíste ante esto y te calmaste nuevamente, solamente ella tiene este efecto en ti, ella, tu rayito de luz, la que paró la lluvia en tu interior, la que te hizo sentir lo que nunca antes nadie logró; claramente Kuchiki Rukia ha invadido tu corazón y esperas que nunca más se vaya de ahí.

Con los ánimos en alto y con la paciencia renovada, te dedicas a esperarla mientras repasas mentalmente las palabras que le dirás cuando la veas; te vuelves a sentir nervioso, pero la clase de nervios que te hacen sonreír y esperar a que el momento llegue pronto. Como oyendo tus plegarias, la ves llegar, usando un vestido violeta que complementa sus hermosos ojos violáceos, no puedes quitarle los ojos de encima, su simple presencia es suficiente para deleitarte y fascinarte; sonríes cuando ves que ella también te sonríe y te le acercas mientras te dices que es ahora o nunca, es el momento ideal para decirle a Rukia todo lo que sientes por ella y, por alguna razón, tienes el presentimiento que todo estará bien cuando te saques de tu pecho esas palabras…


	3. Capítulo 3: Después de mil noches

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, es todo obra de Kubo Tite-sama

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¡Gracias a todos por leer! Me alegra que les hayan gustado los dos capis anteriores. Ahora, les presento el último capi de este fic, veremos como les va a los dos con su declaración xD. Bueno, ya los dejo disfrutar, ¡espero que les guste el capi! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente fic!

P.D. ¡Haganle caso a las frases del final! Enserio, yo no las seguí y he tenido mala suerte en el amor desde entonces T^T

El rincón de los reviews:

**Koumo: **lo mismo digo! Si Ichigo fuera real...YO SERIA SU RUKIA! Me lo secuestraba xD Yo creo que Tite es un IchiRuki fan y, precisamente por esto, pone a las otras chicas celosas de esta relación, además, estuve viendo los Bleach Rock Musical y tienen en ellos bastantes duetos IchiRuki, más las pelis de Bleach (sobretodo Fade to Black), más otras escenas en los rellenos y Tite no dice nada ni se queja, pero ponen una sola escena IchiHime en el anime y el hombre va a hacerles un berrinche a los estudios Pierrot, se nota de que lado esta xD. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Komillia F. Jenius: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi! De esas tres, a mí no me cae muy bien Orihime, las otras me dan igual jeje. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Canción del capítulo: **Sen no yoru wo koete de Aqua Timez

Capítulo 3: Después de mil noches, por fin te lo puedo decir.

~_Quiero que me ames…pero no creo que lo hagas…~_

Se miraron y un millón de emociones los cubrieron; alegría, nervios, tristeza, emoción, amor… no había palabras para explicarlo. Ambos pensaban en declararse ese día, aunque ahora que lo pensaban mejor, se sentían irremediablemente nerviosos y tenían miedo, porque aunque se amaran, no sabían si su sentimiento era correspondido; estas palabras se repetían todo el tiempo en una especie de mantra. Ambos suspiraron y se golpearon mentalmente, no era tiempo de sentir miedo, era momento de actuar y expresar sus sentimientos.

_~Me asusta convertir mis sentimientos en palabras, pero…~_

Se saludaron e intentaron fingir que todo estaba bien, aunque por dentro murieran por los nervios y por la incertidumbre. Decidieron caminar un rato, sin decir nada realmente, evitando mirarse fijamente a los ojos; pronto, se dieron cuenta de que estaban envueltos en un silencio incómodo nada propio de ellos dos… ¡Lo que les faltaba! Se habían prometido no actuar raro y era eso lo que precisamente estaban haciendo, estaban actuando completamente fuera de lo normal. Después de un rato, llegaron justamente al centro del parque, donde todas las parejas hacían un picnic debajo de la sombra de los frondosos árboles; era el tiempo en que los Sakura florecían, dándole al paisaje un toque hermoso en tonos rosados. A pesar del hermoso paisaje que veían, sus mentes seguían concentradas en el miedo que sentían.

_~Le diré "te quiero" a la persona que amo…~_

Al final, encontraron un hermoso árbol de cerezo, el más grande y frondoso de todo el parque, ahí, de pronto Ichigo se paró en seco, tomando las manos de Rukia, quien solo pudo atinar a sonrojarse ante tal acto; _es ahora o nunca _se dijo a sí mismo, mientras la veía directamente a los ojos, memorizando cada detalle de su hermoso rostro. Ella lo miraba sorprendida, para después sonreír, algo en su corazón le decía que ese era el momento, no iba a dejar que el miedo la venciera, le diría todo lo que su corazón callaba, aunque su corazón terminara por romperse al final.

_~Durante más de mil noches quise contártelo…hay algo que debo decirte…~_

- ¡TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRTE! – Se gritaron al mismo tiempo, cerrando los ojos mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un tono rosado.

- Tú, tú primero Ichigo. – La Kuchiki le dijo, sin poderlo mirar a los ojos.

- No, tú primero Rukia. – El peli-naranja insistió, portándose caballeroso.

- ¡No, tu primero!

- ¡Que no, enana! ¡Tú primero!

Así, una nueva discusión comenzaba y todo para ocultar su obvio nerviosismo; el Kurosaki ya quería expresar sus sentimientos, aunque no le importara tanto la respuesta de ella, la tenía que saber, pero, si ella no lo quería, no le insistiría, de todas maneras, por mucho que él se muriera de amor por ella, no significaba que Rukia también lo tendría que amar, aunque, la respuesta de ella nunca cambiaría el hecho de que él la amaba. Mientras tanto, la pelinegra sentía que repetía la historia como cuando estuvo a punto de declarársele a Renji, al observar el camino que le quedaba por recorrer, se llenó de cobardía y nunca pudo enfrentarlo, aquel día siguió queriendo a su amigo sin resultar herida… mas, esta vez, no dejaría que eso la detuviera.

- ¡Te he dicho que empieces tú! – Rukia volvió a gritar; algo en su voz hizo que Ichigo reaccionara.

- Sabes, me alegra mucho haberte conocido, no puedo expresar la alegría que me causa tenerte a mi lado, justo ahora. – Sus palabras, por más cursis y fuera de personalidad que sonaran, eran sinceras, tanto que su amiga las creyó completamente.

- Ichigo…

_~Es la única respuesta que tengo…aunque me dé miedo ser herido…~_

- No sé cómo decirte esto… - El muchacho se expresó, rascando su cabeza, ante la mirada atenta de la joven que protagonizaba todos sus sueños.

- Yo tampoco sé como decirte esto… - Ella le dijo.

- Rukia…yo…- Lo iba a decir, pero sintió su boca reseca y las palabras se negaron a salir de sus labios.

- Shss, no me lo tienes que decir si no quieres. – Ella le sonrió, intentando calmarlo a la vez que buscaba las palabras que necesitaba para confesarse.

- Debo decírtelo. – él le contestó rápidamente.

- Es que yo también te quiero decir algo…- La pelinegra intentó decir, queriendo ya decirle de una vez por todas la verdad.

- Bueno, dímelo cuando acabe. – Exasperado, le dijo, suspirando nuevamente a la vez que la veía a los ojos.

- ¡Pero lo quiero decir ahora! – La Kuchiki gritó, perdiendo cualquier gramo de paciencia que había tenido.

- ¡Demonios, Rukia! ¿Quién te entiende? ¡Primero quieres que yo hablé y ahora quieres que me callé! – Ichigo terminó mandando su corta paciencia al carajo y terminó gritándole.

- ¡Es que lo que tengo que decir es importante! – Enojada, Rukia también gritó, intentando lograr que su amigo la escuchara.

- ¡También lo que yo tengo que decir es importante!

_~Aunque mis sentimientos no sean correspondidos…~_

En este punto, ninguno sabía si decirlo o no…El miedo de ser rechazados, heridos, los consumía completamente, pero si no lo decían, ¿cómo sabrían los sentimientos de la otra persona? ¿Cómo estarían 100% seguros de que el otro no les correspondía? Debían de ser valientes, se dijeron a ellos mismos, lo dirían o morirían en el intento. Claro, si es que el otro se dignaba a callarse y escuchar sus palabras…cosa que parecía que no iba a suceder en ningún futuro cercano…Me pregunto por qué rayos se les ocurrió confesarse al mismo tiempo…De verdad que el destino actúa de maneras extrañas.

_~Puedo decirle "te quiero" a la persona que amo~_

- ¡Rukia! – Desesperado, el Kurosaki dijo en voz alta para llamar su atención, sujetando sus hombros para que lo viera de frente.

- Ichigo… - Ella susurró, nuevamente sorprendida ante el acto de su amigo.

- Necesito decirte esto… - Murmuró, su rostro ocultándose en sus mechones naranjas.

- Yo también quiero decirte algo… - Sonrojada, le dijo, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Lo sé, pero creo que lo que te diré es más importante. – Ichigo le contestó, intentando no perderse en sus hermosas orbes violetas.

- No tanto como lo mío. – En manera de reto, la pelinegra habló.

- ¡Que sí!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Qué sí!

- ¡Que no! – Una nueva discusión había comenzado.

- ¡JODER! – El peli-naranja, más que harto, maldijo, ¿por qué no era capaz de decir esas palabras como sucedía en las películas?

- ¡Maldición, Ichigo!

- ¡QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE INTENTO DECIRTE QUE TE QUIERO, ENANA!

- ¡QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE INTENTO DECIRTE QUE TE QUIERO, IDIOTA! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo, perdiendo totalmente los estribos, sin notar que, justo en esos momentos, se habían declarado accidentalmente.

_~…Y poder decirlo…~_

- Rukia…tú… - Sorprendido, el Kurosaki susurró, a penas dándose cuenta de las palabras que, su hasta ahora amiga, le había gritado.

- Ichigo… - La Kuchiki también estaba sorprendida, ¿había escuchado bien?

- Veo que me quitaste las palabras de la boca, pero lo voy a repetir para que me escuches bien… ¡Y presta atención, porque no lo volveré a repetir! – Gritó lo último, aunque, extrañamente, su ceño fruncido estaba ausente y tenía una sonrisa cubriéndole el rostro. – Rukia…_te_ _quiero_. – Simplemente le dijo, no había necesidad de adornar esas palabras con algo cursi, porque él sabía que, con tan solo verlo a los ojos, ella podía ver todo lo que sentía por ella.

- Ichigo…yo también _te quiero_. – Le dijo, brindándole la mejor sonrisa que tenía.

_~…Es la cosa más maravillosa que existe en el mundo…~_

Sin más, se miraron a los ojos y pudieron ver en ellos todo lo que el otro sentía; no necesitaban decirlo para que el otro supiera lo que sus corazones guardaban. Ambos sentían como si hubieran muerto y vuelto a la vida a la vez, fue una prueba bastante difícil, pero había valido la pena simplemente por ver el rostro sonriente del otro cuando escuchó las palabras "te quiero". Como si sus cuerpos y mentes estuvieran conectados, se inclinaron hacia adelante, riendo un poco ante la espera de lo que pasaría a continuación…En un movimiento rápido, sus labios se juntaron…Esa era la primera vez que besaban a alguien y no pudieron evitar sentir ese choque eléctrico a la vez que sus labios se movían en una dulce danza…Las manos de él viajaron a la cintura de la Kuchiki, y las de ella, al cuello del Kurosaki…Se abrazaban y besaban a la vez, no queriéndose separar, mientras los pétalos de los cerezos los rodeaban… Era como si todo hubiera sido preparado por el destino…Definitivamente, estaban hechos el uno para el otro…

_~Nunca dejes que el miedo te venza, si quieres a alguien, solo díselo; puede ser muy difícil, pero vale la pena saber que diste todo y luchaste por tu amor. Así que, si quieres a alguien en estos momentos, no esperes más, cítalo en algún lugar y dile de una buena vez lo que sientes; quien sabe, tal vez te corresponda o tal vez no, lo importante es que fuiste valiente y tuviste los pantalones para afrontar tus sentimientos…~_

_~Dicen que la primera persona que confiesa sus sentimientos es la que pierde, otros dicen que es la que tiene más poder en la relación, mas yo digo que la persona que dice primero un "te quiero" es la que fue más valiente como para arriesgarlo todo por amor~ Darisu-chan _


End file.
